The Things a Jealous Cat Can Do
by aznkunoichi
Summary: Yuki asks Tohru out on a date. What happens when a very jealous Kyo recruits the Sohmas to help him sabotage the date? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

* * *

**

"Finally, detention's over," yawned Kyo as he began walking home. He had gotten detention earlier for getting into a fight with Haru over something stupid. Haru was already gone, as he had been let out 30 minutes early, since he wasn't the one who started the fight. As he neared the house, he heard two voices sounding like Yuki and Tohru.

"Um, Honda-san, if you're not busy on Saturday, would you like to go on a date with me?" Yuki asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!" replied Tohru.

"Great, I already have reservations at a five star restaurant." Both teens walked away, leaving a very jealous Kyo behind them.

"How can I win Tohru back if Yuki got a reservation at such a great place?" wondered Kyo. Suddenly, an idea hit him. "If I can't get Yuki to break up with Tohru, I'll get Tohru to break up with Yuki. I'm going to need some help though. Let's see, today's Wednesday, so I have three days to prepare for my scheme."

* * *

Friday night (with Tohru)

"Uo-chan, I'm so worried. This is a five star restaurant. I don't know what to wear," said Tohru worriedly. They were at Hana's house discussing Tohru's date the next day.

"Don't worry about the clothing, Tohru. The mall is still open. We can go now to buy you a dress." Hana said with a smile.

"Be sure you tell me everything that happened during the date. If that bastard does anything that you didn't like to you, I'll punch him so hard he'll go through a wall" Uotani growled.

"There's no need to be so violent…"

"Come on Tohru. The mall's closing in one hour. If you want to buy a dress, it'd better be now," Hana urged.

"Coming!"

* * *

Friday night (with Kyo)

"You all might be wondering why I called you here tonight," Kyo said in front of the Zodiac members. Everyone was there, except Akito.

"Yes, we're all wondering," said Hatori in a bored voice.

"As you all know, Yuki has asked Tohru out on a date. Our mission is to make Yuki look so bad that Tohru never goes out with him again," Kyo stated.

"What do mean 'our mission'? Some of us never agreed to this," said Rin. "I'm going home."

"Anyone who wants to leave can do so now," said Kyo. Rin, Ritsu, and Kisa stood up to leave. Hiro, staring after Kisa for a second, also stood up to leave. Hatori made a move to leave, but Ayame and Shigure held him down.

"Oh no, Haa-san. You're NOT leaving! When was the last time you had any fun?" Ayame asked him.

"Ok, now that we have everyone here, here's the plan…"

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice if you review. Also, I'll update as soon as I have time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope those who are reading this are enjoying the story.

* * *

**

On Saturday (with Kyo)

"Ok, so has everyone got the plan?" Kyo asked. It was Saturday night, and they were preparing for the "mission".

"Let me get this straight. You got Shigure-niisan to get us reservations at the same restaurant, only in a big party room. We're each going to do something to Yuki or Tohru to get them riled up. Did I get it right, Kyo?" asked Haru.

"Uh, I guess," replied Kyo. He was startled by Hatori pushing his chair back.

"That's it. I'm going to Shigure's house right now to tell Yuki and Tohru what you're planning," Hatori said making a move for the door. He was halfway to the door when Ayame and Shigure grabbed him.

"Sorry, Haa-san. You might not want to do this, but we can't let you go now. Not unless you promise not to tell them like the others did," Shigure said.

"Well, I'm definitely going to tell them now," Hatori said wrenching free from Ayame and Shigure.

"Everybody grab him!" shouted Ayame. The Sohmas all piled on top of Hatori. Five minutes later, Hatori was bound, gagged, and put inside a closet.

"Ok everyone. Let's head out!" Kyo shouted.

* * *

Saturday night (with Tohru) 

Tohru was getting ready at Uotani's house. Yuki would be here any minute to pick her up. The doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Yuki-kun," thought Tohru.

"Listen up, Sohma. If Tohru-chan comes back with tears in her eyes, I'll kill you bastard," Uotani shouted at Yuki.

"It's ok, Uo-chan. Yuki-kun's not going to make me cry." She was dressed in a pinks spaghetti strap dress and her hair was pinned up. She carried a small glittering pink purse and wore pearls to complement her outfit. Yuki was wearing a regular suit.

"You look great, Honda-san. Shall we get going?"

"Of course. Bye Uo-chan, Hana-chan! See you later!"

"Bye Tohru-chan! Remember what I said, bastard!"

* * *

At the restaurant 

"What will you have, Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I'm a little bit worried about the price. These are so expensive…"

"Don't worry about the price. I'm paying."

"Um…I'll have the soup, with the seafood u-don combo. Oh, and I'll have a Coke."

Yuki smiled. "Waiter, we're ready to order."

* * *

At the restaurant 

"Ok, so who's going first?" asked Kyo. They had just ordered and Shigure was a little bit worried about the price. After all, he was paying everyone.

"Oh me, pick me!" Momiji jumped up and down waving his hand.

Kyo sighed. "Fine…Momiji's going first."

"Yayyyyyy!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see." Momiji put on an evil face.

* * *

**First prank: Momiji. Let's see what evil plan he has in mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you want Tohru to break up with Yuki, or have Yuki figure out Kyo's plan and kill him? Taking votes until Chapter 5.

* * *

**

With Tohru

"I'm going to the restroom Yuki-kun," said Tohru as she pushed back her chair.

"Ok, I'm going to check on the food. The soup should have been here by now," Yuki said. He got up and went towards the kitchen.

Momiji tiptoed to the table and switched Tohru's chair with another one. He left right before Yuki got back and hid behind a plant to watch the result. The other Sohmas were eagerly watching. Yuki and Tohru got back and Yuki pulled the chair back for Tohru. Just as Tohru put her weight on the chair, it splintered and split in half! Tohru fell to the ground in shock.

"Oh no, Honda-san. Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Miss, are you ok? I'll get another chair for you immediately." The waiter hurried away.

"Yuki-kun, how did that happen? The chair was fine when I left."

"I don't know, what the waiter says that our soups will be here in ten minutes. Apparently, one of the cooks burned the fish." Yuki looked worried. He wanted this date to be perfect, and right now, it does not seem very perfect.

* * *

With Kyo"Hahahahahahahahaha! That was hilarious! Where did you get that chair?" Kyo asked. 

"Oh, that old thing? I bought it as a souvenir a couple years ago."

"Hey Kyo, can I go next?" Haru asked.

"Umm… sure. I guess you can. Is it as funny as Momiji's?"

"Well, it's funny, but more in the classical sense."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Haru left the room, apparently to plan for his prank.

"So, Kyo-kun, are you ready to face Yuki-kun's wrath if your plan fails?" Shigure asked. Kyo looked toward the ground awkwardly. "I'll ask again later."

* * *

With Rin and the others

"Rin-chan, do you think that Kyo-kun's plan is really going to work?" Kisa asked. She, Rin, and Ritsu were staying over at Hiro's house for the night, since their parents were busy.

"Who knows. I wonder why Hatori-nii didn't stop them. It's not like him," Rin replied.

"Well, do you think that we should warn Tohru-chan?" Ritsu asked.

"We'll talk about it after dinner. Mom made onigiri and sushi for us. Come on!" Hiro urged them downstairs.

* * *

**I got Momiji's idea from Hannah Montana, for those who watch the show. I wonder what Haru's prank is going to be like... I'm open for suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! For those who reviewed this story, thanks a lot! I'll take any requests you have for a prank.

* * *

**

"Honda-san, are you bleeding?" asked Yuki. He was really worried about Tohru.

"I-I think I'm ok. I got a little scraped by the wood."

"I'll go and ask the waiter for a cup of water so that we can clean off the blood. After all, you can't clean blood with soda," Yuki left the table. If he had noticed a white haired boy hiding behind a plant, Kyo's plan would have been ruined. But Yuki was so focused on making Tohru happy that he overlooked Haru. Haru quietly positioned himself in front of Tohru with a long, thin strand of wire.

Tohru sighed. "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be. I wonder what Uo-chan and Hana-chan are doing right now…"

* * *

With Hana and Arisa

"Hey, Hana-chan, I'm making a list of offenses for Sohma. For example, if the date doesn't go well, he gets a punch in the face. If he makes Tohru-chan cry, I'll use a karate move on him, and you'll hit him with some of your poison waves. And…."

* * *

Back to Tohru

"Actually, I'd rather not know what Uo-chan's doing right now." Yuki chose that moment to return.

"Honda-san, I got the water…Aaah." Haru pulled the string and Yuki tripped. The water flew up in the air…only the land on Tohru's very expensive dress! The waiter with the soup and Yuki stared at Tohru. "Honda-san, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"My-my dress. It's ruined!" Tears started coming to Tohru's eyes.

Yuki, remembering what Arisa said to him tried to comfort Tohru. "Don't worry, Honda-san. Look, our soup's here. Dry those tears and let's try to enjoy our date." Tohru nodded. Yuki sighed with relief.

* * *

With Kyo and the others

"Whoa, Haru. Wasn't that a little bit cruel?"

"Yeah, that wasn't funny at all." Kagura and Momiji glared at Haru.

There was a moment's silence, then, "Hahahahahahahahah! That was so funny!" Shigure roared. He stopped laughing when Kagura glared at him.

"Well, that was a little cruel, Haru. I heard Tohru say that the dress cost her friends their entire allowances," Kyo said,

"It was just water. And anyway, you laughed at Momiji's prank. Tohru did get hurt by it," Haru replied.

"Forget you. Who's next?" No one raised their hand. "No one, then let's see…Ayame."

Shigure whispered to Ayame, "Good luck Aaya."

* * *

With Tohru

Tohru was not enjoying this date. First, she was hurt by her chair. Then, Yuki-kun spilled water all over her. What in the world was going on?

With Rin and the others

"That's strange," Rin murmured.

"What?" asked Hiro.

"Hatori-niisan usually answers his cell phone. There's no reason he wouldn't answer it."

"Don't worry about Hatori-niisan. I'm sure he'll be fine," Ritsu said. Kisa agreed.

"Well, if he doesn't pick up the phone in 30 minutes, I'll go look for him."

* * *

**Don't expect too many updates next week. I have finals and I really have to study. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm finally done with finals! And I passed most of them! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**

With Kyo and the others

"Ayame-niisan, can I go before you?" Kagura asked Ayame.

"Sure, I don't think Kyonkichi would mind. Besides, I don't have any ideas yet."

Kagura got an evil glint in her eyes. "Perfect, I've got the BEST idea." insert cute evil laugh here

In the kitchen

"This soup goes to table 12," a cook handed the waitress the soup. Kagura tapped the waitress.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Can I take the soup to the table? I'm a newbie and I want to get the feel of it," Kagura said. She stared up at the waitress with big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not. Here you go," the waitress said. She handed Kagura the soup bowls. "Just be careful. The soups are really hot."

"Don't worry, I will. Thanks!"

With Tohru

Yuki sighed. He was worried that Tohru would tell Arisa what happened. Yuki asked, "Honda-san, will you tell Uotani-san what happened here?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't what you to die."

"Good."

With Hana and Arisa

Hana yawned. Arisa stopped reciting her very long list of offenses and asked, "Am I boring you?"

Hana said in a sleepy tone. "No, just continue on with your list."

"Sure, where was I?"

"You were just saying that you would kick him in the head if Tohru-chan's clothes got messed up."

"Oh right." Hana yawned again. It would be a very, very long night.

With Tohru

"Oh, our soups are here," Tohru said happily. A disguised Kagura set down the soup.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like to add some pepper to your girlfriend's soup?" Kagura handed Yuki a bottle labeled Pepper. It was really chili powder.

"Oh, thank you." Kagura smiled and left.

Yuki poured some "pepper" into Tohru's soup. He began drinking his when Tohru suddenly screamed.

"Yuki-kun, I don't think this is pepper! Water! Water!"

"Honda-san, hold on. Here's some water."

When Tohru finally calmed down, she said, "Yuki-kun, is there something wrong? Weird things have been happening for a while."

Yuki said, "I don't know what's been going. Maybe someone's trying to sabotage us…"

dramatic pause "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yeah right!" Little did they know, they were correct.

With Kyo and the others

"Phew, for a second there, I thought he caught us. Nice work Kagura," Kyo said.

"Really, you think so? Do I get a reward?" Kagura stared at Kyo with glitter in her eyes.

"Don't push it. Ayame, do you have yours ready yet?"

"Don't' worry, Kyonkichi. This will be perfect."

"Hey guys, the main course is here!" Momiji yelled.

Shigure started getting worried. There is no way he could pay for all that food. There was caviar, plates of salmon, barbeque ribs, sushi, and a big steaming plate of pizza. And on top of it all, there was more to come.

"Hey, guys. Do you want a fondue fountain for dessert, or a strawberry cheesecake mountain?" Momiji asked.

"Let's do both!" everyone yelled except Shigure.

Shigure started banging his head on the table. Ayame patted him on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm on your side."

"Hey, there's ice cream too!"

"Yayyyyyyy!" Ayame yelled with everyone else.

"Wow, very supportive," Shigure said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I love ice cream. It's so sweet and it gives me brain freeze."

"How is that good?"

With Rin and the others

"Well, he hasn't answered his phone for 35 minutes," Rin said.

"Maybe he's just busy," Hiro said. Kisa and Ritsu agreed.

Suddenly Rin's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

Akito's angry voice answered, "Where's Hatori? I've been trying to reach him for 2 hours!! No one else is answering their damn phone!"

"Akito-sama, I've been trying to reach him too, but he isn't picking up."

"Well, go find him! That's an order! Make sure he calls me when you find him." Akito hung up.

"Who was that? We could hear a lot of yelling," Ritsu asked. "Was it about me? I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for whatever I did. I do not deserve to live!"

"Just Akito. He wants us to find Hatori-niisan."

"Then let's go. I'm worried about onee-chan." Kisa said.

Hiro sighed. "Fine." He yelled to his mom, "Mom, we're going out."

"Ok, just come home before your curfew!"

"Sure."

"Let's try Hatori-niisan's house first."

* * *

**My parents have this site blocked most of the time, so it might take me a while to get updated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if I took a long time to update. School is so annoying, especially with science fair coming up. Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

* * *

With Tohru

Yuki and Tohru sat apart from each other, each drinking their soups nervously, especially Yuki. He was worried about Uotani and Hanajima.

"Yuki-kun, I'm not really enjoying this date. I mean, a lot of bad things are happening," Tohru said.

"Don't worry, Honda-san. What else can go wrong tonight?" Yuki asked. Unfortunately, he didn't know what sort of evil things Ayame had in mind.

* * *

With Kyo

"I hope you have a good plan, Ayame," Kyo said. He was annoyed that he still haven't gotten Tohru to break up with Yuki yet.

"Don't worry Kyonkichi. I have the perfect plan. Mine-san!" he called.

Mine, his assistant, popped up. "Yes?" she asked.

"You know what to do right?" Ayame asked.

"Of course. Let's get going!"

* * *

With Tohru

Tohru and Yuki were waiting for their main course when a strange woman appeared. (The woman's actually Mine in disguise).

"Yuki Sohma?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"There has been a problem outside. A man named Shigure Sohma was taken under custody for loitering. He claims he knows you."

Yuki sighed. "What did that idiot do this time? Honda-san, I'll be right back." He went off with the disguised Mine.

About five minutes later, another Yuki Sohma (obviously Ayame) sat down across Tohru.

"Yuki-kun, that was faster than I expected."

"Of course Honda-san. I sent Shigure home already. That idiot was spying on us."

In the Sohma's room, Shigure began to cry big anime tears at hearing Ayame call him an idiot.

"Are you ok Yuki-kun? You look a bit different," Tohru said.

Ayame sweat dropped. _Damn, she already saw through my disguise._ "Of course not, I'm just the same old Yuki-kun."

Tohru smiled. She folded her hands in her lap and sat down quietly to wait for the main course.

_Time to launch my fabulous plan._ "Say, Honda-san. Have I ever told you that your voice sounds like the croaking of a frog?"

"What?!"

"And that your face reminds me of a cow?"

"Excuse me?!"  
"And your fashion sense is just horrible?"

"What?!" In anger, Tohru stomped on Ayame's foot and walked outside to get some fresh air. Ayame chose this time to leave. Just then, Yuki came back.

"That Shigure's always getting himself in trouble. Where's Honda-san?"

Tohru came back with tears in her eyes. "Why did you say all those horrible things about me?"

"What do you mean? I just came back."

"Don't play dumb! I heard you say some very hurtful things to me! I'm calling Uo-chan! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tohru ran off toward the bathroom.

* * *

With Kyo

"Wow, Ayame, I never knew you were so… cruel. I'm impressed."

Ayame sat nursing his injured foot. "Tohru-chan sure has a lot of leg power. My big toe's going to be hurting for the next few months."

Shigure was crying: partly because Momiji and the others were freeloading off of him, and partly because Ayame called him an idiot. "Aaya, why?!" he wailed.

Everyone just ignored him.

"Shigure, you're going next. First, have a taste of this delicious pudding. Momiji found it on the menu. It cost $20."

"You found pudding?" Shigure asked weakly. He fainted.

Again, everyone just ignored him.

* * *

With Rin and the others

"Forgive me Rin-san. Hatori-san went out earlier. He said he was going to Kyo-san's house," the maid said.

"Do you think he went to stop them?" Kisa asked.

"Possibly. Kyo must have tied him up somewhere. Let's go find him before it's too late!" Rin said.

* * *

With Arisa

Arisa picked up her phone. "Tohru-chan, how's the date? What? He insulted you? He is SO dead!" Arisa began scribbling down a list. "Let's see, a punch to the face, a kick to the stomach, a headlock for 10 seconds, and a noogie for 15. What's next?"

Hana didn't answer. She was fast asleep.

"Oh I know! I'll hack into the school's mainframe and change his grades to all F's. Also…"

* * *

**I'll probably update sometime next week. If I don't, please understand.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter!**

**This chapter is all about Rin and the others rescueing Hatori. Easy enough, right? **

**Ok enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

With Rin and the others

"Hiro, are you sure you know where Hatori-niisan's house is?" Rin asked.

"Sure I do… I think," Hiro said. He was clutching a mini GPS system. A frown was on his face, since the damn thing wasn't making any sense. "Let's see, take a left here, then the first right, then… Mars?!"

"Lemme see that!" Rin snatched the GPS out of Hiro's hand. Ritsu and Kisa trailed along behind them. "Hmmm. Ritsu, can you read this?"

She handed the GPS to Ritsu. Ritsu took one look at it and screamed, "I'm soooooooo sorry! I don't understand this! My mere presence is disturbing this GPS!! I don't deserve to live!!!!!"

Kisa tried to comfort to panicking Ritsu. "Don't feel bad Ritsu. Hiro couldn't' figure it out either."

Hiro suddenly cried, "Wait, I got it! Make a left here, take the second right, then take the third right."

"I hope you're right," said Rin. The four Sohmas began taking the directions that Hiro had just given.

The four turned the corner and Ritsu bumped into a… that's right, a GIRL! He immediately transformed into a monkey. "Uh-oh."

"OMG it's an escaped monkey from the zoo! Somebody catch him!" a girl screamed. Suddenly hands made a grab for Ritsu, who panicked. Finally, a man caught Ritsu in a net.

"There you are. It's time to take you back home."

Kisa, Rin, and Hiro approached the man. "Um excuse me, sir. That monkey is our pet. Can we please have him back?" Kisa asked.

The man eyed Rin. "Only if the pretty lady goes on a date with me."

"Not a chance you bastard! Now give us back our monkey!" Rin shouted.

The man shrugged. "No date, no monkey." He got in his car and drove away.

"Hey, Rin you shouldn't have called him a bastard. We could've gotten Ritsu back if only you had agreed to go on a date with him," Hiro said sullenly.

Rin lost her temper. "What are you crazy? That bastard was like 50 years old! Did you see that gigantic wart on his nose?" She began shouting out a vile string of curse words. Hiro covered Kisa's ears.

When Rin was done, Hiro uncovered Kisa's ears. "Well, we're going to have to buy back Ritsu, unless you want to date that guy. Do any of you have money?" Hiro asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"We should probably find Hatori-niisan and get him to pay for us," Kisa suggested. She walked up to a mom with her child. "Excuse me, do you know where Hatori Sohma's house is?" she asked politely.

The mother smiled. "Sohma-san? Doesn't he live in the main house with the other Sohma family members?"

"Yes, but he went over to Kyo Sohma's house earlier today."

The mother called out to her son. "He's a friend of Kyo Sohma's. He should know where his house is."

The boy answered, "Yeah I know where it is. Go down the street, take the first right, then take the third left. You should see a traditional style temple."

Kisa smiled. "Thanks!"

She went back to Rin and told her the directions. The three started off.

* * *

At the zoo with Ritsu

Ritsu had been placed in a cage with all the other little monkeys. He wasn't having very much fun, as all the monkeys constantly pulled pranks on each other.

"Waaaaaah!" he cried. It was all his fault that he bumped into a girl and transformed.

* * *

With Rin

Kisa's instructions had been right and in less than five minutes the Sohmas found themselves and Kazuma's dojo. When they got inside, they could hear muffled shouts and screams coming from the closet. Rin opened the closet and Hatori fell out.

"Thanks Rin, Kisa, Hiro. I'll treat you to dinner sometime," Hatori said after he was untied.

"Ummm Hatori-niisan. Ritsu's at the zoo. People mistook him for an escaped monkey. We need you to buy him back," Rin explained.

Hatori sighed. "Alright."

* * *

At the zoo

The same man that wanted to ask Rin out on a date was the person who they were bargaining with, unfortunately. He still wanted Rin to go out with him.

"Listen sir. I'll give you $500 for the monkey," Hatori groaned. He was getting frustrated at his attempts to buy back Ritsu. "I'll give you another $100 for you to keep."

The man grinned. "It's a deal!"

Kisa retrieved Ritsu from the monkey cage. Just in time. As soon as they got in Hatori's car, Ritsu transformed back. As soon as he got clothes on, he started wailing.

"I'm soooooooooo sorry! I made you go through all that trouble because of my clumsiness! Hatori spent $600 buying me back! I don't deserve to live!!!!"

Everyone just ignored him.

"Where's the restaurant?" Hatori asked.

Hiro opened his mouth to answer, but Rin clamped it shut. "You've caused enough trouble with your bad sense of directions today. Let Kisa handle it," she whispered.

Kisa gave the directions to the restaurant.

They began driving toward the restaurant to stop Kyo's mad plan.

* * *

**Will they make it in time to save Tohru's date? Read the next chapters to find out!**

**Please review this chapter everyone! I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
